


objects in mirror are closer than they appear

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: It’s late when they get home. All Jakub can think about is taking a shower in his own bathroom, washing off nearly two weeks worth of hotel rooms, visitor locker rooms, busses and flights. A long, hot shower, then curling up in his own bed, which smells like his own detergent, and not at all like a weird hotel room.





	objects in mirror are closer than they appear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancientdeceiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientdeceiver/gifts).



> sometimes you gotta bribe people. and yeah, i said i'd do something quick and dirty and here we are over a week later with me finally getting around to it, aren't we? (it's not really been a week, sorry i played final fantasy all weekend instead of writing you fic. :* forgive me.)
> 
> not betaed but i did re-read it so if there were words left out that's on me. i did say quick and dirty, so let me know and i'll fix it.

It’s late when they get home. All Jakub can think about is taking a shower in his own bathroom, washing off nearly two weeks worth of hotel rooms, visitor locker rooms, busses and flights. A long, hot shower, then curling up in his own bed, which smells like his own detergent, and not at all like a weird hotel room.

He’s just gotten out of the shower and is finishing up brushing his teeth when arms wrap around him from behind. He hadn’t noticed anyone coming in over the hum of his toothbrush, and the mirror is still fogged from the heat of his shower. He startles, dropping his toothbrush noisily into the sink, then leans back into the embrace.

“Sorry,” Michal says to him, his voice quiet and his body pressed flush against Jakub’s from the back. “I got tired of waiting for you to come to bed.”

Jakub laughs, soft, and picks up his toothbrush before leaning down to spit out a mouthful of toothpaste. “The shower just felt so good,” Jakub tells him, putting his toothbrush away and rinsing the sink out. “It would’ve felt even better if you’d been in there with me.”

This time it’s Michal who laughs. Jakub can see him now, more than just a dark shape in the mirror as it starts to clear, Michal in soft-focus as he leans his head down to press his mouth to Jakub’s shoulder. Jakub can feel all of him, fully naked and his cock half hard against Jakub’s ass. Jakub hums and leans back into Michal, lets Michal’s hands roam down the front of his body.

“If I’d been in there with you we’d never make it to bed,” Michal says.

“Maybe now I don’t want to go to bed,” Jakub says. Michal whines at him.

“I’m tired,” he says. Jakub pushes his ass back against Michal.

“Not what it feels like,” he says, shifting his ass slowly until Michal’s dick is slotted between his cheeks and he can roll his hips slowly against him.

Michal brings one hand up and grabs Jakub by the hair, tugging his head to the side, mouthing at Jakub’s neck. His other hand he wraps loosely around Jakub’s cock, stroking slowly.

“Look,” Michal says, tugging hard at Jakub’s hair, until Jakub looks up and looks at them in the mirror. There’s Michal’s hand fisted in Jakub’s hair, the flush of the heat in Jakub’s cheeks, the peek of the head of Jakub’s cock from the circle of Michal’s fist. And Michal - so beautiful standing behind Jakub, his face reflected where Jakub can see, his dark hair falling soft across his forehead, his nose a little crooked from hockey’s best attempts to make him less attractive.

It’s not working. Michal’s still every bit as beautiful as the first time Jakub saw him, in spite of every bruise and cut and scrape he’s had on his face in the last year they’ve known each other. Jakub kind of thinks it’s sexy, when Michal looks like he’s been in fights. At the same time, Jakub’s kind of glad that it doesn’t happen to him with the same frequency that it happens to Michal.

Jakub thrusts his hips up, watching as the head of his cock pushes further out from Michal’s fist. Jakub pulls his lower lip between his teeth as he watches, keeps his eyes on the head of his own cock in the mirror.

“Kuba,” Michal whispers to him, his mouth close to the skin just below Jakub’s ear, making him shiver. Jakub looks up, meets Michal’s eyes. He lets his lip slip from between his teeth and he smiles.

“You should - “ he says, looking away from Michal in the mirror and tugging open one of the drawers. There’s a tube of lube in the drawer, easy access from where Jakub’s standing. Michal just laughs at him.

“You want me to bend you over the counter and fuck you?” Michal asks.

“I don’t care what you do,” Jakub says, “just get me off.”

He watches Michal’s face in the mirror, watches as he reaches out for the lube. Jakub can’t see what Michal is doing behind him, but that’s okay, too.

He braces himself on the counter as Michal pushes his lube-slick cock between Jakub’s thighs. It’s a strange sensation, but one he’s felt before, when they were in too much of a hurry to get Jakub fingered open and ready. He thinks Michal likes it, anyway, because it’s happened more than once, and he presses his thighs tight together for the friction.

Michal’s mouth is back on his neck, his hand slick with lube and wrapped back around Jakub’s cock, and Jakub watches - watches the head of his own cock slipping out of sight into Michal’s fist, watches the way Michal’s mouth moves along his shoulder, almost like he’s detached from himself. He wants to do this again, he thinks, when they’re not tired, when it’s not late after a road trip.

When Michal can really give it to him, press his face up against the mirror.

He jerks his hips forward, watches come splatter from his cock onto the marble of the counter, onto Michal’s fist. Michal strokes him through it until Jakub has to take his hand off the countertop to pull Michal’s hand away. Michal puts his hands on Jakub’s hips then, bending him forward, enough that Jakub lets himself rest on the counter as Michal fucks himself.

He lets Michal help him up to sit on the counter when it’s over and waits, leaned sleepily back against the mirror, as Michal uses a warm, wet cloth to clean come and lube off of Jakub’s thighs

“You’re too heavy for me to carry to bed,” Michal tells him, and Jakub opens his eyes and his legs, pulling Michal between his thighs to kiss him.

“But you would if you could,” Jakub says.

“I could maybe give you a piggyback,” Michal says. “If I hadn’t just come.”

“Maybe next time,” Jakub says, and Michal laughs as Jakub climbs down off the counter and follows Michal into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a horrible little fanfic gachapon on twitter at @notedgoon.


End file.
